vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kugo Ginjo
|-|Ginjō= |-|Shikai Ginjō= |-|Bankai Ginjō= Summary Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) is a Fullbringer and was the leader and member No. 001 of the organization known as Xcution. He was the first Substitute Shinigami. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Kūgo Ginjō Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks as if he is in his early-mid 30s Classification: Human, Fullbringer, The First Substitute Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo or Bringer Light to boost his speed), Transformation (With Shikai and Bankai), Can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu as well as energy beams, Can absorb the power of other Fullbringers as well as transfer this power onto other Fullbringers, Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (As the leader of the Fullbringer he should at least be comparable to Tsukishima. He could clash with him) | Large Island level (Absorbed Ichigo's Completed Fullbring which also had his Shinigami powers fused with, could cut through Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō, cancel it out with his own and was able to damage him with Getsuga Tenshō) | Large Island level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Tsukishima albeit he was not serious and was more interested in Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Took a hit from Tsukishma) | Large Island level (Able to withstand a sword pressure and a direct Gestuga Tenshō from a Fullbring Shikai Ichigo, also took attacks from him) | Large Island level (Took a slash from Ichigo) Stamina: High, able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards Range: Extended melee range with his sword, at least hundreds of meters in stronger forms, or using techniques like Getsuga Tenshō Standard Equipment: Substitute Shinigami Badge, His Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold Intelligence: Kūgo is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time. In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fullbring:' All objects in the Bleach universe have souls. The Fullbringers are children whose mothers were attacked by Hollows before they were born. The remnants of the Hollow's powers stayed on their mothers and were passed to the, thus making the powers they possess more similar to Hollows. It enables them to manipulate the souls in matter to assist them to perform supernatural actions such as using the ground to push themselves higher, using the souls in air to fly/walk. They can use this to strengthen their attacks, increase their speed, or for simple things like using the soul in a beverage to pull towards their mouth. Fullbringers that have a high affinity with a certain object can manifest and change the form of that object, that is their Fullbring. *'Bringer Light:' The Fullbringer's equivalent of Shunpo, however this is achieved by manipulating the soul inside everything else to enhance their movements. * Energy Blade: Ginjo charges up energy into his blade and fires it at his opponents in a somewhat similar manner to the Getsuga Tensho. *'Fullbring Absorption:' Ginjo can use his sword to absorb the Fullbring powers of others via stabbing them, which in turn, leaves no fatal wound. ** Ability Replication: Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. ** Partial-Control of Invaders Must Die: As a result of exchanging powers among all of the Fullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range. ** Fullbring Armor: Ginjo can create a full body armor as a defensive maneuver against strong incoming attacks. ** Getsuga Tenshō: Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon. * Fullbring Transference: Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to. * Enhanced Energy Blast: By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town. * Bankai Energy Beam: Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam when he's in Bankai state. File:Kugo_Energy_Attack.gif|Ginjō's Energy Blade File:KugoGetsugaTensho.gif|Ginjō's Getsuga Tenshō File:Enhanced_Energy_Blast.gif|Ginjō's Enhanced Energy Blast File:KugoBankaiEnergyBeam.gif|Ginjō's Bankai Energy Beam Key: Base | After absorbing Ichigo's Fullbring | Bankai Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shinigami Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6